Dave x Reader Fanfiction
by homestuckfangirl879
Summary: this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm not good at picking titles and I'm bad with summaries but basically you have just moved to a new city and you're starting at a new school. you and your four online friends (John, Dave, Rose, and Jade) soon realize that you are a lot closer than you expected. you might even be able to tell Dave that you have a crush on him. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**(You are 14 just a heads up) (Humanstuck)**

You wake up from a terrible night's sleep. You had just moved and your mother was already back to her old habits. Your mother was being a total idiot last night with a bunch of her friends. You really like her friends because they get her home safe very night after she's been drinking too much and they stay to at least try to keep her quiet so you can sleep. But last night was a little different. A few of them were drunk as well so they were up all night doing stupid things. You go downstairs to examine the mess created by the group of irresponsible adults. Your mother is passed out on the couch with her best friend sleeping on the table. Next to them is their most responsible friend, Kathryn. She is awake and is sitting in a chair flipping through the channels on the TV. Kathryn is more of a mother to you than your real one is since she usually ends up driving you to and from school when your mother is drunk or has a hangover, she also spends a lot of time with you when you mother is at work. Your mother isn't that bad of a person, or at least you try to convince yourself of that. Kathryn waves at you and puts the remote down. Kathryn is just a few years older than you (5 years to be exact). She smiles at you then steps over to you.

"Hello, (your name). Sorry about the mess and the noise last night" she says quietly as to not disturb your mother and her other friends. You examine the room more really quickly and see that there are a few other friends scattered around the room but only Kathryn is awake.

"Hello, Kathryn. And it's fine, I wouldn't have gotten much sleep anyways" you admit in a cold tone remembering all your experiences with mild insomnia.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" she asks you and her smile becomes more sympathetic than apologetic.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it will get better" you lie. You're been dealing with this ever since your dad died and it hasn't gotten much better

"Here, I'll make you breakfast" She says and leads you to the kitchen. She may be young, but she is extremely mature for her age. You sit in a chair and pull your phone out. You check your messages and see you have one from your best friend (Rose) and your crush (Dave). You've never met them in person but you are really close with them. And also you have two friends, Jade and John. Anyways, you check Rose's message first.

You are SadisticKitten

TT: I heard from Jade that you like Dave.

TT: How could you fall for him?

TT: I know you're smarter than that

SK: You're joking, right?

TT: OF COURSE I'M JOKING! I wouldn't trust any other guys with you besides John and Dave.

SK: Oh good. And why did she tell you?

TT: Because she knows you trust me

SK: Ok, well I'm going to go talk to Dave now.

TT: CONFESS YOUR LOVE!

TT: No wait, make him guess

TT: Have a sloppy make-out!

SK: You're ridiculous

SK: And I don't know where he lives!

TT: Oh yeah, hehe.

TT: TTYl!

You close out of that chat and open the window that show's Dave's messages.

TG: Hey (your name)

TG: Wake up

TG: HEEEEEEY!

TG: Wake the fuck up before I hunt you down and wake you up myself

TG: And it would be very stalkerish and unironic.

TG: So unironic that I would never have a chance at being cool ever again.

SK: Ok, ok I'm up!

TG: Good

SK: What do you need to tell me?

TG: What, a dude can't just chill with a friend?

SK: You just wanna talk?

TG: Of course I do, how else would we communicate? Do you want me to learn sign language or some shit?

SK: Awe, you would do that for me?

TG: Not unless you're a fucking deaf or mute.

TG: Oh my god

TG: Are you deaf or mute, because if you are then I am so sorry

SK: What?

SK: No I'm not deaf or mute

TG: Then why do you want me to learn sign language?

SK: As I recall you brought that up Mr. Cool-kid!

TG: Lame

SK: Oh shut up.

TG: Anyways, did you check your mail before you moved?

SK: Yeah, I got a package from you but I didn't open it yet.

TG: Go open it! It's special.

SK: Ok, brb I guess.

You put your phone down and look over to Kathryn who is making you French toast and bacon. You quickly run back to your room and look in your closet. You pull out a small package and run your hand down the side looking for a place to open it. Your fingers catch on the edge of cardboard and you open the box. Inside there is a note and a smaller box. You open the note and read it:

I know that my gift is a week late, but this is your birthday present. I wanted you to have this before you moved since I still don't know where you're moving to.

—Dave

You open the box and see a custom made charm bracelet. You take it out of the box and see it has 8 charms **(A/N: the 8 charms are the 8 symbols of the beta/alpha kids)** you look at the scratched record charm and smile. You slip the bracelet onto your wrist and run down the stairs and sit back down. You pick your phone back up and message Dave.

SK: Dave, it's amazing! I love it

TG: Knew you would. I couldn't let John, Rose, or Jade get you something better than my gift so I had to make it something special.

SK: Thank you so much

TG: No prob. Well I got to go. I'll talk to you later

You put your phone down and look up at Kathryn who just finished. She puts a plate down on the table and sits across from you with her own plate.

"Thank you, Kathryn!" you say and she smiles.

"No problem. It's Sunday so make sure you get your homework done. I'll drive you to school tomorrow." she says and you groan.

"I hate changing in the middle of the year." you say as you finish chewing

"Yeah, I know but at least your still close enough to my house for me to drive you." she says and a smile pulls at her lips.

"Yeah, thanks" you say and return a smile.

"Yeah don't mention it, HOLY CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!" she says and springs out of her seat. She rushes to the door and puts on her shoes and grabs her jacket since its winter.

"Drive safe!" you yell to her as she leaves. You finish eating and put your plate in the sink. You go back to the living room and see everyone is starting to wake up and you would rather not be here for that. You go to your room and pull on a (favorite color) shirt and black skinny jeans. You then put on a warm (second favorite color) jacket and grab your house keys. You grab about 20 bucks since you haven't figured out exactly what you're going to do yet. You run out the door and lock it behind you. You walk down the sidewalk until you come across a Starbucks and you walk inside. There are only a few people inside so you don't have to wait before ordering.

"Can I have a (favorite coffee drink)?" you ask the lady at the counter and buy your drink. You sit down at a table and pull out your phone to message rose.

SK: Hey rose you there?

SK: Roooooooose!

SK: Oh, well talk to you later.

You scroll down your contact list and go to John's name.

SK: Sup john?

EB: Oh hi (your name) how are you?

SK: Fine. My mother came home wasted again last night so I didn't get much sleep.

EB: Oh no D:

SK: Yeah, but its fine. I have a reason to lock myself in my bedroom tonight and that reason is homework.

EB: I thought you were changing schools O_o

SK: I am, but since I am out for a little while the school sent me a packet so I wouldn't be lazy over the time I am out of school. I start tomorrow.

EB: Ah, well that's good if it's an excuse I guess.

SK: Yeah. I just hope that my mother will be at work when I get back.

EB: Huh. Well I need to go do my own homework so I'll talk to you after school tomorrow.

SK: Bye, John

You put your phone away and go to stand up. You turn around and bump into a girl with long black hair and look at her.

"I am so sorry!" you exclaim. You realize you just dumped your drink all over yourself. The girl seemed pissed. Her eyes are dark blue and they glare down at you and her lips that have a blue tinted lip-gloss pull into a frown. You barely have time to examine her but you see that she has a grey jacket over a black shirt with a blue Scorpio symbol on it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she yells at you. You flinch at her yelling and decide it's not a good idea to stay. You shove your phone in your pocket and run out the door. You run down the sidewalk until you reach your house since now that you are wearing your coffee you are freezing. You are delighted to see that everyone is gone so you to your room and pull out a plain black shirt and pull it on. You go over to your desk and pull out your work. Hopefully boring homework will distract you from wanting to punch someone in the face. You apologize and it's not like you got your coffee on her, only yourself. You shake your head in disbelief as you sink into a boring world of geometry, history, physics, and poetry. You have a lot of homework so you basically waste the rest of the day on it. You check your phone once you finish and see that it's 9:00. You haven't even eaten dinner yet! You might as well go out for something but hopefully it will go better than your last venture out. It's bad enough that the girl will probably be at your new school. But it's a big school, you might never see her again

You grab your money and phone and put both into your pockets. Kathryn usually leaves you with a little cash for the days that your mom isn't home (which is quite often) since you are a terrible cook. You grab your keys and go out the door again. You go down the same sidewalk and pass the Starbucks again. You are pleased to see that there is a small diner just passed that and you step inside and sit at a table. A waitress walks over to you and hands you a menu with a smile. You look over the menu and pick (favorite food). You order (favorite drink) and your (favorite food) and wait for the waitress. She soon brings you your drink and you sit alone as you sip on your drink. You get a message from Jade and you pull your phone out.

GG: Hey, (your name) I hope you're not upset about me talking Rose about your crush.

SK: oh, it's fine! I trust her and I know you didn't do it to be mean.

GG: ok, just wanted to make sure. It's getting kind of late and grandpa wants me to go to sleep so I'll talk to you tomorrow after school

SK: k, bye.

You check your phone and see that it's 10:00. You need to get to sleep soon as well! Just then the waitress comes to you with your food. So you eat quickly and leave the money for the meal along with as generous of a tip as you can afford. You run home in a hurry and by the time you get home it's only 10:15 so you take your time to shower and pull on a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. You crawl into your bed and set your alarm. You lie in bed for a while due to your mild insomnia but eventually fall asleep. When you awaken to a soft buzzing you turn off your alarm and go down stairs to get ready and see Kathryn is already sitting in your living room waiting for you. (Your mom just gave her a key knowing how often she comes over) you see your mother asleep on the couch again and roll your eyes. You put frozen waffles in the toaster for you to eat on your way out and run up the stairs again to get dressed. You go into your room and look in your closet. You pull out a different pair of black skinny jeans, a (favorite color) shirt, and your favorite jacket. You change into your clothes and run to your bathroom. You brush out your (hair length and color) hair and style it into the best looking ponytail you can manage and then pull out a few makeup products from your drawer. You put on a perfect line of liquid eyeliner with tremendous amount of effort and then put on mascara. You then apply a very small amount of (favorite color) eye shadow and put the products away. You don't wear much makeup unlike most girls but you will wear some. You pack you backpack and sling it over your shoulder then put on your favorite pair of shoes. You go down the stairs and grab your waffles then walk to the door.

"You ready?" Kathryn asks.

"Yeah" you say and make sure you have everything you need. You both walk out to her car and get in. You arrive at the school about 10 minutes before it begins so you can try to find your classes.

"Bye (your name)! See you after school" Kathryn calls before driving away. You wave and then go into the building. The high school is a lot smaller than you expected but you at least don't have to walk around very long before you find your locker. You put in the combination that was given to you and then stuff you backpack into your locker. Just then you see a girl walk over to you. She opens her locker and looks at you.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" she says. You look at her and almost groan in disappointment. It's the girl you bumped into yesterday. Before you can say anything she grabs her book out of her locker, slams her locker door, and walks to class. You hear a laugh from behind you and turn to see a short girl with short black hair. She has on a blue cat hat, green jacket, a black shirt and jeans. She smiles at you before closing her locker.

"Don't take it personally, she's mean to a lot of people" the girl says. "My name is Nepeta by the way." she adds.

"Hi, I'm (your name)" you say back to her with a smile.

"You're new aren't you? I can show you to your classes I know where everything is!" she says.

"That would be great. thanks"

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my very first fanfiction ever. YAAAAAAY! Please don't hate it if I messed anything up, I've never been that good with grammar and again this is my very first fanfiction. I will try to update this story as often as possible and since i write a lot that might be once or twice a day unless I start a New fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I must introduce the trolls (which means they must be introduced to you SOOOO MANY INTRODUCTIONS), my fangirl side won't let me skip that. HAHAHAHA I'm weird. I don't know if I'll do all 12 but I know a few that I'm adding already. **

"So, you're new right?" Nepeta asks you. You're lucky enough to have her in your first class so you don't need to worry about being late

"Yeah, I just moved here a little while ago." you say and smile thankful to have someone to show you where your first class. You both walk to the classroom and you go to the front of the room to the teacher.

"Oh, hello. You're (your name) right?"

"Yeah, that's me" you say. "Here's the packet they gave me" you say and hand the teacher your packet that you got from the school about a week ago.

"Oh, thank you. My name is Mrs. Clover." the teacher says and points at a seat. "You can sit there, behind Terezi."

"Ok" you say as you go to sit behind Terezi. The first thing you notice is her red tinted glasses. She also has black hair that is just down to her shoulders. She smiles and turns to you really quickly.

"Hey, I'm Terezi!" The girl says

"Hi, I'm (your name)"

"Just so you know, I'm extremely near sighted." she says as she leans closer to you until her face is a few inches from yours. You lean back a little bit surprised.

"Uh, ok" you say.

"TEREZI, STOP CREEPING (your name) OUT!" Nepeta says and runs over to you two.

"I'm just trying to see her face!" Terezi says and rolls her eyes.

"Its fine, Nepeta." you say as Terezi backs up. Nepeta sits directly next to you and smiles.

"Ok, just tell _meow _if she e_fur _bothers you with her weirdness." Nepeta says as she pulls out a paper which you are assuming the homework they had over the weekend.

"Oh, shut up Nepeta" Terezi says and rolls her eyes. The bell rings and the rest of the students sit down.

"Ok, I'm going to collect the worksheet that is due today and then you're going to take notes." Mrs. Clover says. She goes around the room and collects the worksheets before going up to the board and writing the first part of the notes down. You quickly write them down and then see a note slide onto your desk from Nepeta. You open it and read it.

_Hand me your schedule so I can help you find the rest of your classes._

You hastily write down "_ok, thanks__"_ and slide the note back along with the paper that has the information for your classes. She looks at the paper and smiles. She then writes you a new note and slides it to you.

_You have Terezi in your next class! She'll show it to you._

You fold the note and put it in your pocket. Nepeta then slides a note to Terezi that probably has to do with showing you to your next class. The rest of class is uneventful and after the bell rings you stand up and go to the door. Hopefully you can get to your locker and leave before that girl. No one told you her name yet. Terezi runs over to and walks with you.

"So, I'll show you to your next class after you go to your locker" she says with a smile.

"Thanks, Terezi." you say and see the Scorpio girl again. _T__his is the exact situation I wanted to avoid! _You think to yourself.

"Hey, look its blind bitch and super klutz." she says with an overdramatic roll of her eyes.

"Oh shut up, Vriska!" Terezi snaps as you just ignore Vriska and put your binder into your locker and pull out your Physics binder. You close your locker and pull Terezi away by her wrist to just get away from Vriska.

"Just ignore her, Terezi." you say as she points you in the direction of your next class.

"Ok, ok." She replies and rolls her eyes. You go into the classroom and the teacher at the front just points you to an empty seat. You are sitting behind a boy with black hair. He has glasses and buck teeth. He turns to you and grins.

"I'm john" He says. _Huh, is it possible that he's my online friend?_ You think to yourself but mentally face palm at yourself. _John is a common name, many people have the same name as him._

"I'm (your name)" you say and almost laugh at how many times you've already introduced yourself. He smiles wider.

"So I see you've already met John" Terezi says from behind you and you turn to her.

"Yeah, I guess" You respond

"Good, because I was just about to introduce you" She says and sits down behind you.

"So, (your name) how are you liking this school so far?" John asks you

"Only had one problem." You say and shrug.

"Yeah, she has the bad luck of having the locker right next to Vriska's" Terezi says. John's smile fades and he turns back away.

"Yeah, I guess that would suck" He says with a lifeless tone.

"Wait a second. Isn't she your ex-girlfriend?" Terezi asks as her smile fades as well. John just nods.

"I wonder what her problem is!" Terezi says. John's eyes light up again as a short black haired boy with red eyes walks over to us. He has a cancer symbol on his shirt.

"Hi Karkat!" He says with a huge grin. Karkat sits in the seat next to John and looks at John.

"I don't see how you can be so happy while in this boring class" Karkat replies.

"Well it helps to be sitting next a few friends" John says. Karkat looks at you with an expression you can't read.

"A new girl?" He asks John.

"Yeah, This is (your name) she started today" John replies and looks back at you.

"Nice to meet you, Karkat" You say with a smile. Karkat just nods before sinking into a conversation with John. You check your schedule again and see that after this class you have your poetry class, one of your elective classes. You smile and the paper is ripped from your hands by Terezi.

"Let me see your classes" She says while her voice is muffled by her face being so close to the paper. Terezi then passes the paper to John. He takes the paper and looks it over.

"We only have this class, history, and of course lunch together" He says and passes the paper to Karkat.

"I have poetry with you next hour" He says. "And I'm guessing you've already met Nepeta if you've met Terezi. She's in our class as well" He says with a small smile.

"Yeah, Karkat and Nepeta have a thing." John says with a laugh.

"We do not!" He snaps. "Although she's pretty cool until she starts calling me Karkitty" He adds and looks away.

"Denial, Denial" Terezi laughs.

"Shut up!" Karkat snaps. After the teacher yells at the four of you for talking the rest of class is boring. After the bell rings you scramble to get to the door and then go back to your locker. Terezi follows you again probably to make sure Vriska doesn't give you trouble again. Nepeta catches up with you. And grabs her stuff for her next class out of her locker.

"So (your name), what class do you have _meow_?" She asks as you pull out your own items.

"I have poetry with you and Karkat." You say back to her.

"You met Karkitty?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah, he was pretty nice considering how he is" Terezi says

"He does have a short temper." Nepeta says as the three of you walk towards your classes.

"Well, I got to go to class. I'll talk to you both at lunch!" Terezi says and walks in a different direction.

"Bye!" Nepeta waves and leads you to your next class. You see Karkat standing in front of a girl's desk. She has short blond hair and is reading a book while talking to Karkat. He looks up as you and Nepeta walk towards him.

"Hi Karkitty!" Nepeta squeals. Karkat looks annoyed when Nepeta says that.

"Stop calling me that! My name isn't Karkitty!" he says

"I know that. It's called a nickname!" Nepeta says and sits on the blond girl's desk.

"Is anyone going to introduce the new girl to me?" The blond girl says and puts her book down

"This is (your name)" Nepeta says.

"Hey, I'm Rose!" The girl says with a smile.

"Mr. Chase doesn't care where you sit so you can sit anywhere" Nepeta says and plops down at the desk next to Rose. Karkat sits behind Nepeta and you sit behind Rose. Unlike with the other two classes the four of you talk the entire time through passing notes and whispering without being caught. Once that class is over you walk back to your locker with Nepeta and meet up with your 5 new friends in the cafeteria and sit down at a table. A black haired girl, a blond haired boy, and a Black haired boy join you at the table. The Black haired girl sits across from you, the Blond haired boy sits next to you, and the black haired boy sits next to Karkat.

"So, this is the new girl I've heard so much about from Terezi?" The boy says. He wears a pair of sunglasses although you are inside but you don't question it.

"Yeah, my name is (your name)" you say and his facial expression changes for a split second as if he had gotten distracted.

"My name is Dave. The coolest guy you will meet in this pit of losers." He says and John, who had sat right next to him, punched his shoulder.

"Don't give yourself so much credit!" He says with a smile. The girl across from you laughs and then looks at you.

"My name is Jade, as you can see Dave is just _so _humble" The girl says sarcastically. You laugh at the fact that you just met four people that have the same names as your four internet friends in the first day you start at a new school and the day isn't even half over yet!

"Shut up, Jade" Dave says. "Anyways, anyone want to hang out after school and maybe play some video games?"

"I would, but I've already got a lot of homework and the day isn't even over yet!" Jade says

"What about you, John?" Dave asks.

"Sure, I think I can swing by for a bit." He says as he eats his lunch.

"You want to come, (your name)?" Dave asks you.

"Sure, I think it would be fun!" You say with a smile.

"If she's going then I'm going!" Terezi says and wraps her arms around you into a hug.

"Ok, Terezi. But can you play video games?" Dave asks.

"Of course I can!" Terezi says and then pauses. "But not well." She adds with a giggle. You could have sworn you saw Dave roll his eyes but his shades are in the way.

"Well then why do you want to come?" He asks.

"Because I don't trust two boys to be alone with such an innocent looking girl. You almost laugh at the fact that Terezi just called you "innocent" but you stop yourself by biting into your sandwich you brought for lunch.

"Ok, whatever Tez" Dave says and goes back to his own lunch. Nepeta whispers something to Terezi and Terezi laughs.

"You and your shippings, Nepeta!" She says back to Nepeta. You realize that you have to text Kathryn to let her know you don't need to be picked up from school today.

_I'm going to hang out with some friends after school. I won't need to be picked up. _You text her.

_Ok, if you need a ride back from there just tell me. _She texts back. You send her an "ok" message before slipping your phone into your pocket. The rest of your classes aren't that exciting. After lunch you go gym. Then you go to History, then English, then finally you go to your computer class. The only person in that class that you've already met is the other black haired boy that was at your table that you didn't talk to yet. You sit by him in the class and he turns to you.

"Your name is (your name), right?" he says with a lisp. He has glasses on with red and blue tinted lenses. He also has a shirt with a Gemini symbol.

"Yeah, and you're-"

"Sollux" He says and starts the assignment you were given.

"Nice to meet you, Sollux." you say as you begin as well. Sollux nods as if to say to reply but is too distracted to speak. You decide it is better that you focus anyways and you both sit in silence until you finish and the bell rings.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sollux says as he walks out the door.

"Bye!" you say as you go down the opposite hallway

**A/N: So I made this chapter at about 3:00 in the morning and then I basically passed out on my face before I could edit it. But next chapter is going to be a bit longer I think. And also the next chapter doesn't have as many introductions to characters if any. Yes I know this is a weird chapter but I promise that the next one will be better! But I read this like ten times to make sure I didn't mess anything up. I hope I did ok for everyone's personality, though.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave x Reader chapter 3-

**A/N: so here is chapter 3. This chapter will be pretty long since I like writing so much and I'm really excited about this fanfiction. I've written 4 or 5 already but never posted any. I finally got enough courage to put one online, so YAY :D And I just realized right in this moment that considering that all the other characters can drive everyone is 2 years older than you. I should have planned that out better ( ._.) and this chapter made me want to play gta5! And I'm making the texting the same as the other messaging so MEEEH! The end of this chapter talks about a few side couples that I made.**

You walk down to your locker and grab your back out. You don't have much homework so you you'll just do it when you go home. You see Terezi, Dave, and John walk down the hall towards you just as you close your locker. Vriska seems to be ignoring you four until she sees John with you. She then storms away after slamming her locker door shut. You look at John questioningly but he shakes his head.

"Wow that was uncalled for." Terezi says as

"Yeah, can we just go?" John asks with a frown.

"Yeah, let's go" Dave says as he walks towards the door. You, John, and Terezi follow him to the car.

"Shot gun!" Terezi yells as she stands in front of the passenger's side. John gets into the back and you slide in on the other side.

"Wait a second. Dave, please tell me that if we trust you to drive we won't all end up dead" Terezi jokes.

"What, you think you could drive any better?" he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I know I can" Terezi laughs.

"Hurtful!" Dave says with fake sadness in his voice.

"Oh, come on. Let's just go" John says and messes up Dave's hair. Dave quickly fixes it and starts the car. The four of you put on your seatbelts before Dave speeds out of the parking lot.

"What game are we going to play?" You ask.

"Well I have a lot of options" Dave answers.

"What about Grand Theft Auto five?" John asks.

"Yes! That's perfect!" Terezi says excitedly.

"How are you supposed to play, Tez?" You ask

"It's easy to play that game if all you ever do is run over random pedestrians!" She laughs.

"Good point" Dave says as he stops at a red light.

"Yeah if not that then I basically will just be there to talk and distract you" Terezi says.

"Yeah, well we're here." Dave says as he pulls into a parking space in front of his apartment. The four of you follow Dave into the building and then into the elevator. As soon as the elevator door opens you, John, and Terezi follow Dave to his apartment door. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. You immediately notice the puppets everywhere. The place is a mess but you don't have time to examine the room before you are lead to a bedroom.

"Ok, let me pull out the game." Dave says as he goes over to a shelf filled with different games. He pulls out Grand Theft Auto five and pops the disc out.

"Xbox or PlayStation?" Terezi asks.

"Xbox" Dave says as he puts the disc into his Xbox. He grabs the controller and starts the game up. Terezi Sits down in front of the TV and stares at it really closely to see what's going on.

"Tez, if you're in front of the screen we can't see it!" Dave says

"You don't _say_" She replies with extreme sarcasm before sitting next to you. You take turns playing the game on single player and basically destroying _everything_. About an hour later John was up to four on the wanted level and he hands the remote to you.

"(your name), FIX IT!" He yells. You take the controller and avoid the police for about thirty seconds before they finally catch you. You hand the remote back to John.

"There I fixed it!" You laugh.

"I said fix it, not get busted!" He complains.

"If you wanted to successfully get away you should have given the controller to me!" Dave says.

"Oh, come on! You wouldn't have done any better" You snap.

"The next time the wanted level is that high then I'll prove it!" He says and grabs the controller.

"Why don't you just use the cheat code for it? I have a lot of them memorized" John says. Dave hands John the controller and John raises the wanted level.

"There, now prove it, Mr. Perfect" You say

"I will!" Dave says as he presses buttons rapidly to escape. He doesn't get away but he lasts much longer than you did before being caught.

"I told you!" You exclaim.

"Hey, I still lasted longer than you" He says in a calm tone.

"Doesn't matter, that's not the point." You say back.

"Guys, I got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." John says and stands up.

"Bye, John!" Terezi says and waves.

"See you later" Dave says. You give a simple wave and go back to playing the game with Dave since Terezi can't really play. You lay until around 8:00.

"Oh, crap! I need to go. Dave can you give me a ride home?" Terezi asks.

"Yeah, do you need one too (your name)?"

"Yeah, thanks." You say and pull out your phone to tell Kathryn. _Don't worry about picking me up, a friend is driving me home _you send the text and then follow Dave and Terezi out to the elevator and step inside. You go out to the car and go to the passenger's seat

"I got shot gun!" you say

Ok, fine" Terezi says and gets into the backseat. Dave starts the car and drives towards where Terezi lives.

"When I drop you off, (your name), you're going to have to tell me how to get to your house" Dave says.

"Yeah, It's not that far away from where we are right now" You say looking around. Terezi hands her phone to you.

"Put in your phone number" She says and holds out her other hand for you to give her your phone. You hand her your phone and take hers. You create a new contact and put your phone number in. She hands your phone back and you hand back hers. You look and see that she put her name in as "T3R3Z1" you decide that now it is time to talk to your online friends about the weird day you've been having. Starting with Rose.

SK: ROSE! I've had the weirdest day ever!  
TT: How so?

SK: I met 3 people named John, Rose, and Dave at school

TT: That's kind of funny. But we do have pretty common names.

SK: I'm hanging out with Dave now. And another girl.

TT: That's cool. You should tell our Dave, I'm sure even he would find the situation to be laughable

SK: Why can't you just say "funny"?

TT: Because I have a more advanced vocabulary than that.

SK: Well, Whatever. I'm going to tell Dave.

You switch to your chat with Dave and quickly type a message.

SK: DAVE!

SK: DAAAAAAAAAAAVE!

SK: Answer your fucking phone

You could have sworn you heard a vibrating sound as you sent each message but you decide it must have been in your head.

SK: Well, whenever you are on your phone talk to me! I got something funny to tell you.

You think you hear another vibration but just ignore it. Dave (the one that's driving you) pulls into a driveway and Terezi hops out of the car. You feel a vibration in your pocket and you pull your phone out.

TG: Sorry, can't talk at the moment. :P

SK: K but when you can you're gonna love this!

You put your phone away as Dave pulls out of the driveway.

"So, where is your house?" He asks you.

"Go to the end of this street, turn right and go straight until I point out my house." You say

"Wow, you really are close." He says as he turns right.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride home by the way" you say.

"No problem" Dave answers as you point to your house. He pulls into the driveway and parks. "But I have a question for you." He says right before you open the door.

"Yeah?" you reply

"How do you tell a girl you like her?" He asks

"Are you trying to tell me something?" You joke?

"What? No, sorry. I just don't want to ask Terezi because she can't keep her mouth shut. Rose wouldn't tell anyone but she might annoy me about it. And Jade might tell rose." He says.

"Well, I've never been good at this kind of thing. You should just tell her I guess. Just tell her you need to talk about something." You say wishing you could take your own advice.

"Yeah, you're right." He says and pulls his phone out. You don't know exactly why you wait but as soon as he stops typing and puts his phone away you feel your phone vibrate. _That's impossible! Isn't it!? _You think to yourself as you pull your phone out.

TG: (your name), I need to talk to you about something

_It is possible! _You think to yourself. You think of how you could possibly test him to see if he would realize it and you remember your bracelet you pull up your left sleeve slightly to reveal your bracelet as you pull out your phone. He seems to be looking at your wrist but you can't tell due to his sunglasses. You start typing your message in reply.

SK: Dave, do you that it's possible that I am sitting right next to you?

TG: That depends, are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?

SK: Of course I am, and you should know since you're staring at it.

"Oh my god." Dave says and you can't see his eyes but you can tell he's shocked.

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are. Ok not really but close." You laugh "oh yeah, and Dave"

"Yeah?" He answers once he has recovered from the shock. You lean over to him and turn his face towards your own. You press your lips against his for a few seconds and pull away before he could even have a chance to respond.

"I like you, too" You say with a faint blush covering your face. He gives you a small smile.

"I'm glad I took your advice, then" he says. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says and leans over to kiss you. After about a minute you pull away and step out of the car and wave. You then run over to your door and put your keys in but the door is already unlocked. You open the door to see a very excited Kathryn. Kathryn pulls you inside and closes the door.

"Who was that?" She asks and your face turns red.

"H-he's a friend" You stutter.

"He looks like more than a friend" She says with a huge grin

"Y-yeah, I guess" You say.

"Ok, spill it. What happened and how are you that close with a boy on your first day?"

"Well, we've been friends online for a while and we had developed a crush on each other. He had asked me how you tell a girl that you like her then after I told him just to tell her he messaged me and then I realized." You say quickly. Kathryn squeals and you smile.

"That's so cute!" She says and runs into the kitchen. "I'm making you diner since you can't cook!" She yells.

"You're a lifesaver, Kathryn" You say as you go to your room and put your bag down. First thing is first. You need to tell Rose. And wait, if it's possible that Dave is going to the same school as you then how is it not possible that Jade, Rose, and John are too? You pull out your phone to message Rose.

SK: ROSE, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!

TT: What?

SK: I go to school with Dave!

TT: Oh my god, that's awesome!

SK: And also he likes me!

TT: Well that doesn't surprise me at all.

SK: I think you, Jade, and John go to our school as well.

TT: You might be right.

SK: Why don't we all wear purple or something tomorrow and if we notice then I'm right.

TT: And you call me insane?

SK: Well it would be kind of awkward if we're wrong.

TT: Ok, good point there. So we're all going to wear purple?

SK: Yep. I'll tell John, Jade, and Dave.

TT: This is actually really exciting. What if you're right?

SK: THEN I WOULD BE SO AWESOME.

TT: More awesome than Dave?

SK: I don't think that's possible.

TT: In his opinion probably not. But I'm pretty sure it is possible

SK: Lol, well I'm gonna go tell them

You switch into your chat with Jade and see that she already sent you a few messages.

GG: I met a new girl at school who had the same name as you.

GG: It's so cool! Now I have friends at school named John, Dave, Rose and (your name)  
SK: I thought you might say that

GG: really, why?

SK: I think that was me. And the other three I think go to school with us too.

GG: how are you going to be able to tell?

SK: We're all going to wear purple tomorrow

GG: Oh, that sounds like a good idea.

SK: And also, I know that Dave goes to school with me

GG: OH MY GOSH! That's so exciting

SK: Yeah, ask rose for the details.

GG: Ok

SK: I'm going to tell Dave and John.

GG: Talk to you later.

You switch to message John.

SK: JOOOOOHN! :D

EB: sup (your name)?

SK: YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR PURPLE TOMORROW!

EB: I am?

EB: Why?

SK: I'm pretty sure we all go to school together.

SK: By all I mean you, me, Jade, Dave, and Rose.

EB: Oh. Well ok then.

SK: You don't seem very excited.

EB: I don't want to get my hopes up.

SK: Ah. Well if it makes you feel better I know as a fact that I go to school with Dave now.

EB: That does help! That's amazing.

SK: Yeah. I need to tell him to. Bye!

You open your messages with Dave before you give John a chance to respond. You're finally going to be able to talk about what happened. You feel your face turn bright red and you realize you don't even know what to say. But you need to tell him so you just type a simple message.

SK: Hey.

TG: Hi (your name)

SK: So, Rose and I decided to test if we know the rest of our three friends at school.

TG: And how are you going to do that?

SK: All five of us are going to wear purple.

TG: That's a random color.

SK: Too late we already decided!

TG: Ok, ok. But I think we should talk about earlier.

You feel your heart skip a beat.

TG: Maybe we can go out on a date sometime.

SK: I would love that. You choose the time and place to go, ok?

TG: Great. How about Friday?

SK: Sounds great. What do you have planned?

TG: That is a surprise.

SK: Ok, fine. I'm going to go. I need to do homework.

TG: See you tomorrow.

You put your phone away and grab your folder out of your bag along with a pencil. You run down to the kitchen and sit at the table while Kathryn finishes up the dinner she's making. You smell lasagna as you pull your first subject out of your folder. You decide to work on geometry first, you don't have much and it's mostly things that you learned right before you moved schools. Kathryn sets a plate down in front of you and sits down with hers.

"So, I have a date on Friday." You say as you take a bite of your lasagna.

"Awe, so sweet" Kathryn says. She pulls out her phone and reads something. "My sister is going to bring your mom home as soon as she can manage to get her in the car" She says. You look back down at your homework and finish up your geometry homework. You don't have homework for physics, poetry, or your computer course, and obviously none for gym. So all that's left is English and history. Your English homework is simple. All you have to do is write a few paragraphs about a book you've read recently. It only takes you about twenty minutes to do but then you take another five minutes to check it. By now you are done eating so you take your dish to the sink, rinse it off and put it in the dishwasher. You go back to the table to do your history homework. You have to read through your textbook to find the answers to a worksheet that was given out and since the questions are basically word for word in the book you finish quickly.

"Hey, I'm going to go home. I'll be here to drive you to school tomorrow." Kathryn says on her way out.

"Goodnight, Kathryn" You say and go up to your room. You take a shower before you change into something to sleep in and go to your room. It isn't that late yet and you aren't exactly tired so you text Terezi hoping she's still awake.

SK: Hey Tez.

GC: H1 (your name) WHAT'S UP?

SK: Finished my homework and don't want to sleep :P  
GC: M4K3S S3NS3 S1NC3 1T'S NOT L4T3 Y3T.

SK: So what are you doing?

GC: T4LK1NG TO N3P3T4 4BOUT H3R S3V3R4L SH1PP1NGS.

SK: Who does she ship together?

GC: SH3 TOLD M3 TH4T ROS3 4ND 4NOTH3R G1RL TH4T W3 H4V3N'T INTRODUC3D YOU TO WOULD B3 P3RF3CT.

SK: What's her name?

GC: K4N4Y4. TH3Y 4R3 PR3TTY CLOS3 4ND R34LLY CUT3 TOG3TH3R.

SK: Any others?

GC: 4LSO, 4NOTH3R GUY W3 H4V3N'T INTRODUC3D YOU TO 4ND SOLLUX.

SK: What's this guy's name?

GC: 3R1D4N. 1 DON'T T4LK TO H1M MUCH, H3'S K1ND4 STUCK UP.

SK: Is that it?

GC: WOW, YOU S33M 4S 1NTR3ST3D 4S SH3 1S.

SK: No, but I'm wondering if she ships herself with anyone.

GC: TH3 ONLY P3RSON 1 COULD GU3SS 1S K4RK4T. BUT 1F SH3 DO3S TH3N SH3'LL N3V3R 4DM1T 1T!

SK: Makes sense.

SK: They would be so cute together, wouldn't they?

GC: SUR3 BUT FOR NOW 1T'S JUST 4NNOY1NG!

SK: Yeah, so much drama involved. Hopefully there won't be much more.

GC: YOUR LOCK3R 1S R1GHT N3XT TO VR1SK4'S, SH3 4LR34DY H4T3S YOUR GUTS 4ND 1TS ONLY B33N 4 D4Y, 4ND YOU'R3 FR13NDS W1TH JOHN. TH3R3 W1LL B3 MUCH MOR3 DR4M4!

SK: NOOOOOOOO! .

GC: DON'T WORRY, 1T W1LL B3 OK.

GC: OK, WHO 4M 1 K1DD1NG, YOU'RE ENT1RLY SCR3W3D!

SK: Thanks for the comforting words

GC: 4NY T1M3 YOU'R2 1N 4 B4D DR4M4 F1LL3D S1TU4T1ON 1 W1LL 4LW4YS B3 H3R3 TO M4K3 YOU WORRY MORE.

SK: Not helping

GC: 4W3, 4ND 1 W4S DO1NG SO W3LL!

SK: I'm going to go to sleep. See ya later, Tez.

GC: N1GHT

**A/N: So I'm introducing some of my favorite shippings. Like Eridan and Sollux! The only one I like more than that one is probably John and Dave and that will probably be my next fanfiction. And I don't know why I decided on the purple thing. I was just thinking "Get this over with so the plot can advance" so yeah I'm not so happy with how this chapter turned out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: After reading some reviews I got I am so ready for this chapter! Thanks to people who reviewed. I wasn't sure how good I did! Now time for drunken mother humor (the reason for mother's drunkenness will be explained if it wasn't obvious. because maybe I was the only one who noticed since I wrote it) and I decided I will be adding all twelve trolls. YAY!**

After waking up from a surprisingly good rest you get out of bed and run to your kitchen. You put your frozen waffles into the toaster and go to your bathroom. You hear a noise and pull back the shower curtain to reveal your mother half asleep hugging a bottle of whatever the fuck it is (you need to get ready, no time to pay attention to that!) You roll your eyes.

"Mother, you are not a fish!" you say and yank the curtain back. Your mother doesn't say anything and you think she passed out. You fight the knots in your hair until your hair is smooth as silk and then you brush your teeth. You then apply a line of eyeliner to both eyes and add mascara. You go to your room and grab a purple shirt. You then grab black skinny jeans and a jacket. You change into your clothes and go down the stairs when you hear Kathryn open the door.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner" She says as she sees you.

"It's fine. But I found out that my mother is apparently a fish." You say. Just then you hear your mother at the top of the stairs.

"Glub glub!" she laughs obviously still drunk and crawling onto the floor. She falls down the stairs

"Mom?" you ask her nudging her side with your foot. "Are you dead?" you ask jokingly since she obviously isn't.

"No" she says but doesn't move yet.

"Ok, well I'm going to school." You say as you go to grab your waffles and you walk back to the door.

"I love you!" she says as you open the door.

"Yeah, I love you to mom" you say a bit annoyed but you're used to her being drunk so you just ignore it. You and Kathryn go to Kathryn's car. The drive to school is short and when you get out you see four people wearing purple. You run over to the group with a derpy smile on your face.

"Looks like you're right, (your name)" Dave says when he sees you.

"I can't believe we never knew!" Rose says excitedly.

"Guys, we should probably go to class. We only have five minute." John says. The five of you walk to your lockers to get your things for class. Vriska glares at you the entire time you are at your locker and just as you are about to close your locker Nepeta runs over to you and basically tackles you.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH DAVE!" She squeals.

"How did you know?" You ask suspiciously.

"I'm psychic!" Nepeta jokes.

"Nep, tell me" you say and close your locker.

"I took Dave's phone" She says

"Why!?"

"I had a feeling that something happened and I needed to make sure! I ship you two together even though you technically just met but you two have actually known each other for a while!" She says while holding Dave's phone.

"Nep, you need to give it back!" You say

"I know, I know" She says as she walks away. You hear a laugh from behind you and you turn to see Vriska.

"So you're going out with that idiot, Strider?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, not that it's any of _your _business" You say as you walk away to go to your first class. In your class you sit down behind Terezi and pull out your note book.

"So, did Vriska make your life hell yet?" She asks casually.

"What could she possibly do to me or even want to do to me?" You ask confused.

"She could ruin your life or the lives of people around you. She normally does both." She replies.

"How does she do that?"

"I don't exactly know, but she likes mind games." Terezi answers with a shrug.

"Terezi, your making t_hiss_ sound way worse than it really is!" Nepeta says as she sits in the desk next to you. "You're only scarring our furiend." She adds

"So, she hates me just because I'm a klutz?" You ask.

"She probably didn't hate you until she found out you're furiends with John. Vriska is mean to everyone but she won't do anything to you as long as you leave her alone. I think we should be more worried about John." Nepeta says as she prepares for our first class.

"Ok, maybe I did over exaggerate a little" Terezi says with a laugh. The bell rings and class starts. Nothing important happens for the rest of this class except you now have a packet of homework. You go to your locker and pull out your stuff for Physics and go to your class.

"Hey (your name)" John says when you sit down behind him.

"What's up, John?" You say.

"I heard about what happened after I left yesterday from Dave in my last class." John says with a grin.

"Oh" you say and your cheeks become red with a light blush as you remember what happened. John laughs when he sees.

"I think you guys would be cute together." John says.

"Bet she can't get him to take his shades off!" Terezi says when she sits behind you. Karkat, who was already sitting down looks at Terezi.

"Well, obviously she can't! I bet he glues them to his face" He says

"She probably could, I doubt he would say no to her if she asked" John says

"Maybe if she put a gun to his head" Karkat says.

"Probably not then either" Terezi giggles.

"Can I have a say in this?" You ask

"No, you're the helpless prey to our experiment!" Terezi says while still laughing.

"Oh, come on! I don't want to make him do something he doesn't want to do!" You whine

"(Your name) is right, we shouldn't mess around with them like that" John says.

"Scared to lose a bet, Egbert?" Karkat says with a grin  
"No, I'm not scared!" John snaps

"Ok, John, if we're right then you give us both $20. If you're right then we both give you $20" Terezi says.

"Oh my god" You mumble and put your head down on your arms.

"Fine!" John says and they shake on the bet.

"And if I decide not to participate?" You ask with a hint of annoyance in your voice.

"Then I win!" John says cheerfully.

"No you don't, then Terezi and I do!" Karkat yells at John.

"If you don't then shame on you" Terezi says to you. You roll your eyes and after the bell rings you just focus on your work until the bell rings again and you go out the door. When you get to your locker out of pure boredom and curiosity of how he would react you message Dave.

SK: Terezi, and Karkat made a bet with John that I couldn't get you to take of your shades.

TG: That was random as fuck

SK: I know right! And now they expect me to try.

TG: Aren't things like this for little kids?

SK: Apparently not anymore.

You grab your stuff and head to class. You sit down as your friends join you.

**Dave's point of view.**

When I received that last message I got a little worried. _What if she decides to try? _I thought to myself. I wear these for a reason: So people don't see my eyes. I'm not sure how she would react. But being the cool kid that I am I make sure that none of this worry shows on my face as I go to my history class. I have John in this class so I'll talk to him about it. I sit next to him and he looks up at me.

"So you made a bet with Karkat and Terezi?" I ask him in a calm tone.

"Damn it! If you know then that means that she won't be able to!" John whines

"Yeah, as if I would let you have the satisfaction of winning a bet that you shouldn't have made!" I say back as the bell rings and class starts.

**Your point of view.**

After an agonizingly boring class in which nothing got done you head down to the cafeteria. When you sit down you see a person that you didn't meet yesterday sitting next to Nepeta. He has long black hair and looks more muscular than the rest of the people you've seen. There are black shades covering his eyes and the lenses have cracks on them. His shirt has a Sagittarius symbol on it. Nepeta pulls the guy over to you.

"(your name), this is Equius!" She says excitedly

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Equius says.

"Hello" You say.

"Come on, (your name)" Nepeta says as she pulls both you and Equius to the table.

"Aren't you in my gym class?" Equius asks you.

"Um, I think so" You say as you try remembering your gym class yesterday.

"Equius, make sure you introduce (your name) to Kanaya!" Rose says. "She's in your class, too" She adds turning to you.

"Yeah, ok" He replies. Dave sits down next to you and John sits down across from him.

"(your name) to help me win this bet you're probably going to need to pin Dave down to get his shades off, now" John says

"I'm not helping!" You say and then start eating.

"I told you she won't help you, Egderp!" Dave said

"Shut up, Dave" John replies. You didn't realize it when you were paying attention to Dave and John but you noticed most of the people at the table were laughing.

"So, why don't you want to try and get him to take his shades off?" Nepeta asks

"Because I don't want to participate in a childish bet." You say

"Makes sense, we aren't in first grade" Equius says

"Shut up and make me a sandwich" Nepeta says.

"You already have a sandwich, and I'm not a butler" Equius says with an annoyed look on his face

"So where are you going to take her for your date?" you overhear John asking Dave.

"I'm not telling you." Dave responds

"So why is it a surprise anyways?" You ask him

"Because I said so, that's why" Dave says

"That's a terrible reason!" John says

"Shut up, John" Dave says. You felt a tap on your shoulder and you turn back around to see Nepeta.

"Give me your phone fur a sec" She says. You pull out your phone and she hands you yours. You then put in your phone number and hand her phone back.

"There, meow I can tell you whenefur I update my shipping chart!" She squeals. Once lunch is over you go to your gym class. You're the first one there besides one person. Being the social butterfly that you are you go over to talk to them.

"Hi, I'm (your name)" you say. The person turns to look at you and you see that it's a tall guy with glasses. He is wearing a scarf and a shirt that has an Aquarius symbol on it. He has a purple streak in his black hair and he looks down at you. His purple eyes look slightly bored.

"Hi, I'm Eridan" He replies. You remember Terezi telling you about someone named Eridan yesterday.

"It's nice you meet you" you say politely. You hear footsteps behind you and you turn to see Equius behind you with a girl in a black shirt with a lime green Virgo symbol and a red skirt down to her ankles.

"(your name), this is Kanaya. She's a good friend of Rose's." Equius says

"Hello, (your name)" Kanaya says with a smile.

"Hi" you reply.

"So, you met Rose online, right?" Kanaya asks

"Yeah, we've been friends for a while" you reply

"That's an interesting way to meet new friends at school" Kanaya laughs.

"Yeah, I guess it is" You say as Kanaya walks with you to the girl's locker room to change. You change into a black pair of yoga pants with a (favorite color) stripe down both sides and a black t-shirt. Kanaya has the same outfit on but instead of the same color stripe as you she has green. You both walk out to see the rest of the class is there and they go to change. Once everyone is back you walk over to Eridan and Equius.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kanaya asks

"Dodge ball" Eridan says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Uuuugh!" You say. You are a bit smaller than most people and when it comes to dodge ball you really suck at the dodging part.

"Everyone form two teams!" The gym teacher says and sits down in a chair on the edge of the gym. You all form two teams (you, Kanaya, Equius, and Eridan stick together) the foam balls start flying around the gym. You just barely doge one and it shoots past you into the wall with amazing force. _OH HELL NO!_ You mind screams. You stand behind Equius  
"Equius, you are now a shield!" You say and pick up a foam ball.

"Ok?" He says. Kanaya sees you behind Equius and joins you.

"Perfect." Kanaya says as she leans out to throw a ball. You do the same and hit someone in the stomach with the ball.

"Nice shot!" Kanaya says.

"Guys, I'm a sitting duck here" Equius says

"Shut up, and go make me a sandwich" You say quoting what Nepeta said earlier.

"What is it with you people and wanting me to make you sandwiches?" Equius asks annoyed.

**A/N: So I didn't exactly know where to stop so I decided here was good. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. I was really distracted today. But any ideas for the date with Dave? I have a few ideas but they are pretty boring and cliché. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter a little bit funnier since it doesn't have any cute romance moments, so I hope I did well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'm changing schools and today my best friend asked me to play minecraft with her so i was playing video games for 10 hours straight. But now I have it up and the next one shouldn't take as long. This chapter is basically meeting a few new people and finishing up the week. I think I've figured out a system for updating my story on time. Sorry if this chapter isn't very entertaining. I got a perfect idea for the date so it's going to be AWESOME. I like the beginning of this chapter because Aradia has the Aries symbol and I'm an Aries, LOL.**

After your gym class you go back to your locker.

"Why didn't you tell me you had Aradia in your history class?" Nepeta says with a laugh. You look up to her to see that there is a tall girl standing next to Nepeta who you assume is Aradia.

"Because I didn't know her name or that I should have told you" You say remembering that Aradia is the girl who sits next to you. She has long black hair and a shirt with an Aries symbol on it.

"Hey, (your name)" Aradia says with a wave.

"Hi" you say as you get your stuff out of your locker.

"So, you're the girl that sits next to me, right?" You ask just to confirm what you know. Aradia gives a small nod before turning to Nepeta.

"I should go to class. (your name), do you want to walk with me?" She says as she turns to you.

"Wait, I need to tell her something" Nepeta says and pulls on your arm.

"Ok, bye" Aradia says as she walks towards our class.

"What is it Nep?"

"Updates on my shippings!" Nepeta says with a smile.

"and that is?" "I ship Aradia with Equius" She squeaks.

"So, why are you telling me?" You ask

"Because it's no fun if no one else knows about it" Nepeta giggles.

"Yeah, ok I guess" You say as you turn to walk to your class.

"Bye!" Nepeta yells after you

"Bye" you say as you enter your classroom and sit at your desk next to Aradia.

"So, you've met Sollux, right?" She asks you

"Yeah, he's in my computer class, he's pretty nice but he was distracted." You say with a with a smile.

"Yeah, he gets like that when he's working on anything computer related." Aradia giggles.

"Yeah, I can tell he really enjoys it" you respond

"He spends a lot of time on computers, I've been friends with him for a while and I always see him on one."

"I suck with computers, that's why I'm taking the class." you admit

"Makes sense. I don't think he's in it to learn anything he doesn't know, I think he's in it as an excuse to use a computer in school" Aradia says.

you spend the rest of the hour chatting about your random interests until the bell rings and you go down the hall to your locker. You run into a girl on your way to your locker, well actually she runs into you, and you both tumble to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" She says and helps you up. you can hear Vriska laughing at your clumsiness although it's not exactly your fault.

"It's fine." you say and look at the girl. She has on a green and blue skirt and a black shirt with a pink Pisces symbol. Her hair is curly and falls to the middle of her back.

"I'm Feferi. I don't think I've _sea_n you here before, are you new?" Feferi says.

"yeah, I'm (your name)" you say as you walk to your locker and Feferi unconsciously follows.

"Oh, cool. I moved here just a few years ago" Feferi says with a smile.

"Nice to know" You say and smile back at her contagious smile.

"So, have you made any friends yet?" She asks

"Yeah, quite a few, actually" You reply

"Well, now you have one more. Let me _sea_ your phone for a second" Feferi says and hands you hers. You hand her your phone and put your number into hers before you both hand your phones back.

"well I need to go, _sea _you later" She says and runs off.

**(A/N: Yes, I know I suck at fish puns but there really wasn't any room for any other ones. I'll try to do better ones next time)**

You go to your locker and put your stuff away and exchange it for your English stuff. That was probably the quickest friend you've met so far. Nothing important happens in English, you just get a little bit of homework. You pretty much just zone out the entire time. When the bell rings again you go to your locker to get ready for your final class. Nepeta is standing at her locker with her usual smile and she looks at you.

"Hi!" She says with a cheerful tone.

"Hey, Nep" You say as you go through the cycle of putting your stuff into your locker and taking it out.

"So, it's finally our last class." Nepeta says.

"Yeah, after a day that seems like it has gone on forever."

"Who cares, it's only one more hour. Besides, we've put up with six already so one more isn't that hard" Nepeta says in an optimistic tone.

"You're right" You reply

"When am I not?" Nepeta giggles.

"You haven't had many chances to be wrong." You say as you close your locker.

"I am always right, either way!" Nepeta says as she runs off to her last class. You roll your eyes as you turn around and walk to your computer class. You sit in the same seat you sat in the day before and pick up from where you left off.

"Hey, (your name)" Sollux says when he sits down.

"Hi, Sollux" You reply

"You met Aradia earlier, right?" He asks

"Yeah, she's in my English class."

"She's a really close friend of mine" Sollux says with a small smile.

"I can see why, she's really friendly" you say

"Yeah" Is all Sollux replies with and you can tell that he is already starting to space out. You feel a vibration in your pocket and you pull your phone out under the table.

AC: :33 I'm _fur_y bored, what are you doing?

SK: I'm in class, Nep. What it there really to do besides the class work?

AC: :33 But that's boring!

SK: It's school, of course it's boring.

AC: :33 Boring stuff is so not fun

SK: Did you even think about that sentence before you typed it?

AC: :33 I beg your pawdon.

SK: You just pointed out the obvious.

AC :33 You're no fun. DO SOMETHING ENTERTAINING!

SK: Pay attention to your class.

AC: :33 Entertain me, don't parent me!

SK: Eat your vegetables

AC: :33 Ok, you're doing this on pawpose!

SK: Look both ways before crossing the street.

AC: :33 You're trying to bore me to death, aren't you?

SK: Wear sunscreen.

AC: :33 Ok, I'm going. BYE!

SK: WAIT! I got a few more

SK: Don't talk to strangers

SK: Buckle your seatbelt

SK: Ok, I can't think of anymore

AC: :33 FINALLY!

SK: Lol

AC: Paw attention

SK: Sure, whatever.

You then put your phone away until the bell rings. You say a quick goodbye to Sollux and race down the hall to your locker to see Rose and Nepeta.

"(your name) we're coming home with you!" Rose says.

"Really, why?" You ask

"Nepeta already invited herself over, so I figured one more friend wouldn't hurt" Rose laughs.

"She did?" you ask

"Well, actually I was going to hide in your trunk and follow you home and stalk you" Nepeta joked.

"Nepeta, stop being creepy!" You say.

"But seriously, is it ok if we hang out?" Rose asks.

"Sure, I just have to ask Kathryn, she drove me here." "Oh, yeah you told me about her a while ago" Rose says.

"CARPOOl!" Nepeta says and throws herself at you for an unknown reason.

"Calm yourself, Nepeta" Rose says.

you text Kathryn asking if she is ok with driving two of your friends with you and you get a message back from her saying she is.

"Ok, let's go" you say after getting your belongings out of your locker. The three of you walk out to Kathryn's care and get in.

"Hello, Kathryn" you say as you set your bag on your lap.

"Hey, so I see you've made friends." Kathryn says with a smile.

"Yeah, I've actually known rose for a while, but Nepeta is new" You say.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the new girl" Nepeta giggles.

After a very short car ride the four of you go inside.

"I'll make you guys something to eat since (your name) can't cook anything well" Kathryn says and goes to the kitchen.

"You have a nice house" Rose says as she looks around.

"Kind of surprising since my mom is never sober unless she's at work." You say. It took you forever to move since you only could when your mom was sober. Rose just shrugs as you lead her and Nepeta to your room. you set your bag down on your bed and sit next to it. Rose sits in the chair in front of your desk and Nepeta sits next to you.

"so, what did you have in mind in doing, Nepeta?" You ask. you feel your phone vibrate but decide to check it a little later.

"Let's play a game!" Nepeta says.

"What kind of game?" Rose asks.

"A video game" Nepeta suggests

"Are any of us even good at doing girly things?" You ask

"Nope, I'm the worst" Nepeta shrugs.

"Ok, well since I haven't completely finished unpacking due to laziness I only have a few games out." You say

"Which are?" Rose asks.

"Skyrim, Borderlands, and Borderlands 2" You say "so basically only my favorite three games."

"Borderlands 2!" Nepeta squeaks with a huge smile on her face.

"uh, I only have that for my PlayStation" you say as you pull out three controls and hand one to Rose and Nepeta.

"Who cares, which character do you use?" Nepeta asks as you slide the disk into your PlayStation and turn your TV on.

"I always play as Gaige since she has deathtrap." You say

"I play as Maya. She's pretty awesome" Rose says.

"I use Zero. He speaks in haiku!" Nepeta giggles.

"Ok, let's just play" you say and start the game. You start off in Sanctuary and just wonder off to random places. You were already halfway through the game so you go to The Dust to kill random things. You play for a little while before Kathryn calls you down to eat.

"So, how long do you guys plan on staying?" You ask in between bites of the chicken that Kathryn made.

"With food like this I am ne_fur _leaving!" Nepeta says.

"why not have a sleep over then" You suggest.

"That's a good idea, it's already been pretty fun and then we can just carpool again tomorrow" Rose says.

"Omnomnom" Nepeta says.

"Nepeta, I thought of more parent advice" You say with a laugh.

"And that is?" She asks

"Don't talk with food in your mouth" You say. she swats her hand at me before she continues to eat.

"I got to go, now. Bye girls" Kathryn says as she walks to the door.

"Bye!" You shout after her. When you and your two friends finish eating you run back up to your room and continue your game.

**A/N: I'm finally dooooooone! I've been working on this chapter for days because I was stuck. I think I misjudged how long this is going to be, though. I'm not even halfway done with it. But I promise the next chapter won't be as long of a wait. The idea that was given to me will be used within the next few chapters. I don't know how long it will take to get to that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/A: GAAAAAAH! So sorry it took me so long to update. But I didn't have my laptop with me over the weekend and that's when I was going to do it (I got stuck babysitting) and by the way I know that the characters in this are pretty OOC but I try. And also, I don't think I need to point this out but I'm gonna. Kathryn is an OC. And since juggling school with a fanfiction to write is REALLY hard I might not be updating as often. I've had a really rough week and i just started at a new school. Thank you to people who reviewed, it is very much appreciated and I also want to start doing little one-shot fanfictions. For anyone who likes fruits basket my next one will probably be for that because I'm WAY better at writing that. Sorry I'm talking so much, I just have a lot to say now ON TO THE CHAPTER. :D**

It was the morning after your sleepover and you felt like crap. This was made even worse when you ended up running to the bathroom clutching your stomach. you bent over the toilet as you threw up for several minutes. You were definitely sick, you stand up and go down the stairs for a glass of water to see Nepeta and Rose.

"Are you ok, (your name)? You look like you're sick!" Rose says as she crosses the room to me.

"Yeah, I'm sick" You say as you fill up a glass with cold water.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Nepeta says as she walks over to you.

"I think the best thing for you to do is just get back into bed." Rose says and pushes you back towards the stairs to your room.

"Yeah, we can tell Kathryn that's you're sick and you need to stay home." Nepeta says. Not really wanting to talk you just nod and go up the stairs to your room. You lay down in your bed being too stubborn to take the disgusting tasting cold medicine that you have (and also being too lazy to find it). you drift to sleep until something awakens you. a cold cloth is placed on your head and you look up to see your mother who seems to be sober for once. She's sitting next to you and looks at you in concern.

"hey, mom" You say, surprised that she's here.

"Hi, hon. Just relax for now and I'll make you some soup or something. Kathryn told me that you were sick." She says and stands up.

"Thanks" you mumble as she turns and walks to the door. you grab your phone to see that it's about noon and also noticing you have a few messages. from Dave and Jade.

GG: I heard from Rose and Nepeta that you're sick

SK: Yeah, I feel pretty bad. But my mom is here and she's trying to take care of me. She seems sober.

GG: Aw, that's sweet!

SK: It's unusual for her, but I guess you're right.

GG: so are you feeling any better yet?

SK: A little but not much

GG: Just get some rest, ok?

SK: Ok, I'm gonna answer Dave now.

GG: Bye!

you switch to your chat with Dave

TG: Rose said you were sick, you ok?

SK: How sweet of you to be concerned

TG: I was just wanting to know if you're ok.

SK: no, I'm dying slowly and painfully because of a little cold. I don't have much time left.

TG: That's not funny.

SK: Yes, I'm ok. I've definitely felt better though.

TG: John is sitting next to me asking a thousand questions to see if you're ok.

SK: Why doesn't he just message me?

TG: I took his phone away from him

SK: Why'd you do that?

TG: To spare you the annoyance of his questions.

SK: Again, sweet.

TG: whatever,

SK: My mom is actually sober and trying to take care of me

TG: are you sure someone hasn't kidnapped your mom and replaced her with an identical person?

SK: That would be entirely possible if it weren't for the fact that this isn't a movie

TG: True, very true

SK: There is nothing more boring than being sick and having nothing to do.

TG: There is a lot of things more boring than that! But I think I can help with your boredom.

SK: How?

TG: I'm going to come over and visit you, then at least you won't be alone.

SK: The sweetness is too much!

TG: Ok, fine I'll take back my offer

SK: No!

TG: Well, I need to go and you need to rest, so I'll come by after school.

SK: Ok, bye.

You put your phone down and hear a knock at your door.

"Come in" You say and your mother crosses the room to you with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a glass of water, and cold medicine. She hands you the bowl and smiles at you.

"Here, you might want to take this as well" She says and takes the small plastic cup and fills it with the medicine before handing it to you. you swallow it quickly and take the water to get the terrible taste out of your mouth.

"Thanks, mom" You say and you start eating the soup that your mother had made for you. After eating you fall asleep again hoping not to wake up until Dave gets here. It's pretty boring being alone. You wake up a few minutes before your last class should end and sit up in your bed feeling a little bit better. You stand up and see that on your dresser there is a note:

_Had to go to work, I hope you feel better soon._

_love mom._

You place the note back down and grab your controller to your PlayStation 3 and slide your Skyrim disk in. You wait for it to load then you start the game hoping it will distract you while you wait for Dave. You go spawn at a random point and fast travel to the closest city which happens to be Whiterun **(A/N: If you don't know anything about Skyrim then I'm sorry. But the only thing you'll need to know is who Lydia is so just google it) **Being that you have a house here and that Lydia is there right now you go to get her. you push X and she starts talking to you.

"Honored to see you, my thane" The npc asks. You hover over the options. you hit X on the text that says "follow me"

"As you wish, my thane" Lydia replies. Lydia may be an annoying npc but she is easy to find for a follower. You go to a random cave and as you enter Lydia speaks again.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Your follower says in a nervous tone.

"Shut up, Lydia" You growl in annoyance at the TV. You enter the cave and fight a few mages who weren't that difficult to beat with your strong weapons. You take there armor and weapons to sell later and realize you're carrying too much. you click on Lydia and go over the option to trade.

"I am sworn to carry your burdens" Lydia says

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LYDIA!" You scream at the TV not caring how crazy you seem.

"So you yell at video games even though you know they can't hear you?" You hear someone laugh from behind you. You turn to see Dave leaning up against the doorframe.

"How did you get inside?" You ask while purposely ignoring his question.

"I was out there for 10 minutes knocking and the door was unlocked so I came in to make sure you were ok." Dave shrugged and walked towards you

"Well I can't say I'm fine but I'm not dead….yet" You say in an unenthusiastic tone. Being sick is obviously a pain in the ass no matter how much Skyrim you get to play!

"Well at least you're not alone anymore" Dave said.

"that's true, thanks for coming" You say with a smile pulling onto your face.

"Yeah. And besides we haven't really had much time alone together." Dave replies and wraps his arms around your waist. You push him away, though.

"I don't want to get you sick…or throw up on you" You say with a laugh.

**A/N: THE CHAPTER ENDS HERE BECAUSE I SAID SO! I don't really know if I want to continue this fan fiction because it's taking longer than I expected to write. So so sorry about how long it took to update and how short this chapter is. But I think I might want to focus on a fan fiction that I can write well so if anyone has requests for fanfiction I will do ones for Angel Beats and Fruits Basket. I will keep doing homestuck fanfics but don't blame me for the characters being OOC :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok ok everyone! I'll continue it X3 but I decided I would rather have the date be more cliche like a movie or something. And also this chapter will probably just be finishing up the day of sickness. I will try to update more often, tho. I don't know exactly when but I'm going to start a new fanfiction soon ^_^ but I will continue this one too. Isn't it like Thursday in the story? I think it is so one more day to go until the date. And I decided I will go with a cliche date because Dave is too ironic to do anything that I was planning XD. Anyways this chapter will probably be shorter but hopefully the next one will be longer. I don't know exactly how I will end this story but I know it won't be much longer, 3-5 chapters maybe? I don't know, I'm not going to rush it so it might end up being a lot longer. anyways on to the story! ^_^**

After Dave arrived you were much less lonely. Even if your date isn't until tomorrow (hopefully you'll feel better by then) that doesn't mean that the feelings between you two weren't there. Even with the cool kid act Dave couldn't be more perfect in your eyes. You sit on your bed next to Dave and wrap your arms around him in a hug.

"What happened to 'I don't want to get you sick?" Dave laughs.

"I decided I don't care anymore, plus I feel a bit better." You say as you nuzzle closer.

"Well obviously! It's because I'm here and you're not all alone anymore" Dave says

"That's true, it was kinda lonely here" You reply

"Sure that's the only reason" Dave says rolling his eyes. or at least you think he's rolling his eyes. it's hard to tell when he's wearing his dark sunglasses.

"hey, I think John wins. curiosity is taking over" you say with a small laugh

"What?" Dave says and turns to you

"The bet!" You say and yank the shades off of Dave's face. He immediately closes his eyes.

"yeah, ok John wins the bet. Can I have those back now?" He asks

"Not until I see your eyes, you're obviously hiding something" You say and pin dave down. Dave hesitantly opens his eyes and reveals his bright red eyes.

"You're eyes look so cool!" You laugh and for a fraction of a second Dave breaks his facade and smiles before his face becomes expressionless.

"Not demonic or mutant?" Dave asks

"No, but I can see why you would hide them if that's what you're worried about"

"I'm not worried about anything except the coolness of my eyes being too much for people to handle" Dave says in a smooth tone

"sure Dave" You laugh sarcastically.

"Can I have my shades back now?"

"Nope" you reply with a grin

"Fine then" Dave says as he slide his hands to your hips and gently pushes you off of him before pinning you down and taking his sunglasses out of your hands.

"Hey! that's not fair, I wasn't ready for that!" You complain

"So? I wasn't ready when you pinned me down" Dave says as he puts his shades back on.

"can I get up now?" You ask

"Nope" Dave says still pinning you down

"Why not?"

"Revenge!" Dave laughs.

"When can I get up?" You ask

"Eh, enough revenge" Dave says and slides off of you and back to where he was originally sitting.

"now what?" You ask in complete boredom.

"Uhhhh…what other video games do you play?" Dave asks

"I have saints row 2, but i rarely ever do anything except piss the other gangs off" You reply with a shrug

"Sounds perfect" Dave says. You stand up and retrieve the game before putting it into the console and walking back to Dave with your controller.

"Yeah, I think the vest part about this game is the fact that no one cares if you attack other gangs." You say as you start the game up. You spend a while playing Saints Row 2 **(A/N: I PLAY TOO MANY VIDEO GAMES so I understand it too well .-.) **before you realize that it's starting to get dark.

"You have to leave soon, don't you?" You ask sadly after pausing the game.

"Well, I don't think my bro would mind if i stay out a little late as long as I tell him" Dave shrugs with a small smile. you smile back and pull his sunglasses off again with a laugh. "(your name), i thought we were done with this" He sighs

"You obviously thought wrong" You say wrapping your arms around him after dropping the sunglasses next to you.

"You're feeling better?" Dave asks

"much" you reply as you feel his arms tighten around you.

"Good, I wouldn't want to risk getting sick from kissing you" Dave says as he leans towards you and presses his lips against yours.

**(A/N: ok, I know the past few chapters have been short buuuut I've been busy having a life…and by that I mean I've been playing minecraft, Saints Row 2, Borderlands 2, Skyrim, Grand theft auto 5, and Pokemon X. Yes I know I play too many video games, I haven't even been responding to most of my texts. The conversations go a little like this:**

**Friend: So why haven't you been answering my texts!?**

**Me: (extremely annoyed due to being stuck at a gym in Pokemon X) i dropped my phone in the toilet and it stopped working for a while, my cat died, I forgot my pin for my phone, i didn't get your texts I was doing my homework (this never works, I don't do my homework until the last minute). o_o**

**And this is what my life is .-. it doesn't make sense but it's fun ^_^….the cat excuse doesn't work well for me…i don't have a cat. AAAANYWAAAAAYS any suggestions for fan fictions? I will do most (insert homestuck character name) x readers, and also yaoi, yuri, and normal pairings. I think I might want to do an erisol fanfic next…I don't know yet, but the next chapter WILL be longer (even if by just a little bit) tell me what you guys think, I thought this one was cute ^_^ holy shit i'm talking a lot…that's it no more red bull….for the next hour .-.**


End file.
